Esto es nuevo
by Tamakura
Summary: Que puede sentir una persona al verse reflejada en los ojos de otra Tal vez amor...


*

 **El universo de los vengadores no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel** **\--**

Estaban reunidos en una sala de entrenamiento cinco de los más increíbles héroes que posee el planeta Tierra.

\- Clint, no presumas,cualquiera te puede ganar- decia cierta pelirroja harta de las palabrerias del arquero.

\- Thasha, no presumo, digo la verdad

\- Pues yo tengo una idea, flechas - hablaba Tony señalando a Clint - contra balas - esbozo una sonrisa de lado

\- Stark, no creo que sea buena idea - dijo Steve

\- Cap, cap, cap; que puede salir mal - dijo el arquero - Nath aceptas

\- Quien dijo miedo - dijo la pelirroja sacando una pistola de su espalda

\- Necesitaremos un blanco alguna idea- pregunto Bruce que se habia mantenido callado hasta el momento

\- Que tal el agujero de la puerta - sugirio el capitán- es pequeño y desde aqui esta bastante lejos

\- Buena idea Steve - dijo la rusa

-Y si lo hacemos mas interesante - sugirió Tony- tal vez una apuesta,100 dólares a Cupido

\- Stark no me llames asi - bramo Clint

\- Yo $100 a ti Nathasha- dijo el científico

\- Gracias Bruce- sonrio Romanoff

-Pues ya que van a poner a jugar yo me mantendré cerca del blanco me gustaría ver con mayor precisión - camino Steve y se recosto contra la pared al lado de la puerta sabía que no corría peligro ellos eran increíbles con su puntería

-Ñah...como quieras- hablo Tony

El blanco estaba dicho solo quedaba disparar y tirar lo cual fue hecho primero por Clint al tirar una fecha la cual dio justo en el blanco rompiendo el pequeño vidrio.

El capitán al igual que todos prestaba atencion a la puerta pero al estar mucho mas cerca logro escuchar un leve jadeo de sorpresa y ver como el pomo de la puerta giro rápida y bruscamente dejando ver una pequeña mano femenina.

Suena un disparo y la puerta se abre completamente para poder ver a una Maria con los ojos llenos de rabia dispuesta a darles un buen sermón, por ser inmaduros y jugar asi, claro que esto pasa en milésimas de segundo.

Abrio mucho los ojos y los volvio a cerrar dispuesta a morir de una forma tan estúpida pero 1,2,3 no, nada, ni siquiera dolor.

Abrio los ojos y se encontró con par de ojos azules ,intesos, llenos de preocupación y... cariño hacía... ELLA.

Steve reacciono por impulso su cuerpo se había movido solo , ahora sus manos se encontraban alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Maria y su cuerpo estaba cubierto con el propio a un lado de la puerta.

Entonces Steve miro su rostro y se perdió por un intante en esos bellos ojos azules tan intensos pero al mismo tiempo también tan... fríos, no vacíos... solo les faltaba chispa, vida

Las manos de Maria se ubicaron en el pecho de Steve, observó su rostro examinando cada pequeño detalle de esté, paró en el par de de rosados labios un poco entreabiertos por el leve ajetreo del momento, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podian sentir sus respiraciones mezclándose frente a sus rostro.

El corazón de Steve latia muy rápido y el inteso carmín ya había teñido sus mejillas, pero ella no estaba muy lejos de eso ya que el latido de su corazón parecia el trote de un caballo salvaje que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho

\- ¡¡Ey capitán!! creo que "Ria" ya esta bien - les dijo Clint con una sonrisa en los labios

Se soltaron como si el tacto del uno con el otro les quemara ambos se pararon firmes y ubicaron sus manos unidas tras su espalda.

-Lo ciento, Hill - pidio disculpas Steve

\- No se preocupe Rogers, ahora le debo una, gracias - hablo Maria, si alguien a mas de Steve hubiera estado al lado de ella ubiera visto el pequeño sonrojo que adorno sus mejillas contrastando con sus deseables y rosados labios.

\- Mary lo ciento no pense que alguien entraría - se disculpo la pelirroja con su amiga

\- Eso ya no importa... el director los quiere en la sala 16 III

\- Así y ¿que ocurre? - pregunto Bruce, todo lo de la apuesta había quedado olvidado

\- No lo se, creo que es para una nueva misión en Rusia - hablo Hill

\- Entonces que esperamos "pequeña Fury " -hablo Stark nombrandola con un nuevo apodo.

Maria solo rodo los ojos y salio esperando que ellos la siguieran.


End file.
